Akihito Chiba
CONSTRUCTION Akihito Chiba (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) is a retired Jōnin who runs his family dojo in his spare time. Background Early Life Akihito's family moved into Konohagakure not long after its founding and thus Akihito was one of the first generation of Konoha Shinobi. His teammates were Tomoe Inuzuka and Masashi Hyuga, while his sensei was Mari Shimura. Masashi and Akihito developed an intense rivalry and as a result Akihito swore to develop a taijutsu that was completely different from the Hyuga style, but just as powerful, leading to his life long interest in taijutsu. Despite their rivalry Masashi and Akihito were good friends and did care about each other, though neither would admit it. Tomoe was also one of Akihito few true friends. The timid, gentle girl being able to handle his boisterous personality. She had a calming influence on both the boys making her one of the three people in the world (the other two being their sensei and Akihito's wife) who could break up an arguement between the two of them. Team Mari fought together in the First Shinobi World War losing their sensei in the process. The team deeply mourned her loss, but it also helped making them closer. All three made names for themselves during the war. They remained in contact thorughout the years despite Masashi (to everyone's surprise) becoming a Chunin sensei at the Academy, Tomoe (even more surprising) becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin who helped found the Konohagakure Intelligence Division and becoming the first commander of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, and Akihito becoming a Jonin. Akihito helped in the founding the Konoha style of taijutsu, developed the Strong Fist style as a direct opposition to the Hyuga style, and helped his father open the Chiba Dojo. Seven years after the First Shinobi World War, Akihito's elderly parents had their second child a son they named Aiko. Due to being older when he was born Akihito's mother had difficulties with the birth and died not long afterwards, suffering from childbed fever. Akihito temporarily took leave to take care of the baby, since his father couldn't bear to look at the child. Aiko was small for his age and the first month or so was touch-and-go, but by the time his was six months old he was healthy, if still small with a set of lungs that was famous. Even when Akihito went back to active duty he still remained the main parental influence to his little brother and despite calling him a brat and sometimes complaining about him, he always appeared when he was needed and babied Aiko a bit. Aiko called him "Okaa-san" seemingly to get on his brother's nerves, but he really did see him as a parent. When Aiko was seven and Akihito was twenty-nine they lost their father, leaving the two of them alone in the world and making Akihito even more protective of his brother. Akihito was a bit relieved when Aiko originally decided against applying to the Academy, but this quickly turned to despair and worry when Aiko suddenly changed his mind when he was nine and applied late. It turns out Aiko had fallen head over heels for an older girl who said she refused to acknowledge someone weaker than her. Aiko, to his brother's frustration, turned out to be a natural and breezed through the Academy, graduating within a year. Aiko then entered the Chunin Exams the same year he became a genin, causing his brother to nearly have a heart attack at the news and immediately rush to purchase a ticket to the event, and wound up making it to the final round. Akihito watched horrified as Aiko was beaten black and blue by the same girl he had a crush on, but reluctantly congratulated him when he wound up becoming a Chunin. The brothers' discussion was interupted by Aiko's opponent arriving and informing him that she would go on a date with him since he'd impressed her. Aiko was ecstatic, while Akihito began worrying about his brother's unusual taste in women. Akihito didn't realize it, but he'd just met his future sister-in-law. Kaede He also fought in the Second Shinobi World War, where he met his wife. His future wife, Kaede, was a fourteen year old genin at the time of a small shinobi village that was against Konoha. Kaede caught him after he'd been injured in a major battle. Akihito underestimated the girl allowing her to tie him up, not realizing that her sensei had given her excellently made chakra surpressing seals to place on any prisoners. Akihito was furious, but unable to do anything since Kaede and her sensei were the only ones capable of removing the seals. Kaede took him on a long trek back to the rendevous point, not noticing that he was leaving signs for his teammates to follow the entire way. As they traveled through the countryside Kaede and Akihito talked and despite himself Akihito began to take a liking to the bold, idealistic young girl. Out of contact with both fronts, neither realized that Kaede's village had aligned itself to Konoha after being betrayed by its former ally Kirigakure, which had destroyed most of their village. When they arrived in the small town Kaede became increasingly worried when her sensei didn't show up. After a week Kaede made the decision to head back to her own village. Akihito had a bad feeling and tried to convince the girl to change her mind. They got into an arguement during which Kaede started crying, claiming that her sensei was never late and she knew something bad had happened. Akihito told her that it was too dangerous for a girl her age to try and cross the battlefield to return to her home especially with a prisoner in tow. Kaede surprised him by releasing the seals and telling him to return home. Akihito knows that the proper shinobi protocal would be to take the girl as a prisoner, but he can't bring himself to and is still angry at her hard headedness. After letting her go he begins heading back not wanting to deal with her and her suicide mission, but can't get the girl out of his mind. He meets up with his comrades who'd begun tailing them a week before and learns about Kirigakure's betrayal and the fact that they were currently tracking down and killing any shinobi from Kaede's village they came across. He then hears that a Kiri platoon was spotted nearby. Realizing the girl was going to be killed, Akihito orders the team return and heads after her catching up just as the Kiri team does. They'd lured the girl in and were about to kill her when Akihito interupts. He manages to kill most of the group and escapes with Kaede before back up can arrive. Akihito explains to the shaken girl what had happened and tells her they would both head to Konoha. Kaede refuses saying that now more than ever she has to go home to see what happened to the others. They get in another arguement, but in the end Akihito gives in saying Kaede can go home, but only if he goes with her. Akihito sends a message back to the village with a messenger hawk explaining the circumstances and is able to get premission to carry out the journey under the guise of a mission to gather some scrolls and treasures for their new allies. They make their way across the battlefield, Akihito training Kaede in their spare time, crossing three countries, before they arrive at the ruins of her village. Kaede begins to search through it and finds her home. Inside is empty except for the blood stains in the kitchen. Kaede heads to her parents bedroom and starts crying when she sees what looks like calligraphy art hanging on their wall. She explains to Akihito that it was in reality a coded message from her father telling her that her parents were dead and to head to Konoha and safety. Taking the scroll down she follows Akihito out of the home. Kaede waits at the edge of the village while Akihito collects the requested item, mostly records and village jutsu written in sealed scrolls, and they begin the journey back. Akihito and Kaede meet up with a dispatchment of Konoha shinobi and Akihito reports back to the local HQ. Assigned to a temporary team with the recently named Sanin they are ordered to return to Konoha and deliver the goods along with carrying some intelligence dispatches. Kaede immediatly takes to Tsunade, who teaches the girl some simple medical jutsu, and slowly she begins to open up and actual smiles again. When they are almost home Kaede takes Akihito aside and shows him the other contents of the calligraphy scroll that also acted as a storage scroll for the family jutsu, her mother's necklace, and her father's sword as her family was known for their kenjutsu. Akihito tells her that he won't be much help as he was never one for kenjutsu, but agrees to read through the scrolls so he can help her begin some simple kata. Tsunade, who'd grown close to Kaede, questions Akihito one night on the exact relationship between him and the girl since Kaede refused to so much as let the Sanin near the scrolls, but was allowing him to know her family's secrets without a second thought. Akihito is surprised by this, because it seemed so natural for Kaede to ask him for help since he himself had also taught the girl some of his on secret techniques. He assures Tsunade nothing inappropriate is going on, but wonders to himself what exactly is going on between him and the girl. Akihito himself hadn't hesitated before teaching her trusting her implicitly. Numbly as they approach the village, celebrating Kaede's fifteen birthday on the way, he realizes the girl has become family and he was going to be sad to part from her. When they arrive they deliver the scrolls and find out that Kaede's sensei had been injured and in a coma and that was why he didn't meet up in time. He'd sent someone to the revendous point not long after he'd woken, but Kaede and Akihito were already gone. Her sensei had been appointed to temporary head of the village after its destruction and had made the decision for them to integrate in with Konoha. They further discover that the village had been reduced from about five hundred members to one hundred and fifty, with only seventy-five active shinobi left. Tsunade agrees to take a look at the shinobi and civilians that had been taken in from the village and gives Akihito and Kaede a warm good-bye. Finally Kaede, who is being assigned to stay in Konoha to help with the rehibilitation, and Akihito, who is being assigned to another front, have to say good-bye. It's a painful parting with both of them sad to see the other go. Kaede gives Akihito her mother's necklace telling him to be safe and remember her and Akihito hugs the girl, in a rare display of public affection from the prickly man, assuring her that he won't. Kaede leaves with her sensei. Hiruzen, who has known Akihito since they were children, questions Akihito on his behavior. Akihito states simply that Kaede was family and the only family he had left, aside from his troublesome little brother. Hiruzen is even more intrigued by the statement, but doesn't say anything and asigns Akihito his next mission. It isn't until five years later that Akihito, who'd been on constant long term missions since the war, finally saw Konoha and Kaede again. Akihito was surprised to find the girl he'd known was now a grown woman, but they quickly strike up their old friendship. Kaede often spending time at his home to catch up, train or cook since despite Akihito's skills with housework the man couldn't cook. Akihito found himself falling into the familiar patterns of his and Kaede's relationship, but noticed there was subtle differences now that they were equals, instead of sometimes student and teahcer. He couldn't quite figure out what the other difference in the dynamics of their relationship was, but enjoyed Kaede's presence too much to let himself worry about and potentially cause problems. Before Akihito had realized it five months had passed and Kaede was living with him so she wouldn't have to bother with paying rent for a place she was rarely at to begin with. By eight months two startling things occured. Aiko announced he was getting married and Akihito realized he was deeply in love with Kaede. Akihito began avoiding the woman as a result confused and startled by the emotions, but eventually came to terms with them firmly believing it would be unrequited as he considered himself too old and worn out for the young woman. Kaede surprised him though by proposing during Aiko's wedding. At first Akihito didn't believe her and told her to get someone more appropriate, but she was stuborn and wore him down. By the end of the year she'd convinced him and they were married and Kaede was pregnant. Married Life and Family Akihito was surprised by how happy he was. He had began to focus on revitilizing his family's dojo and divided his time between it, missions, and his family. Kaede also began helping him out, having become a skilled kenjutsu master in his absence, and became a teacher there when not on her own now less stresful missions. The dojo had originally only taught taijutsu, weaponry, and some ninjutsu to shinobi wishing to train, but that changed with Kaede helping. They added kenjutsu to the curriculum with an immediate success and begin to open it up to civilians wishing to learn martial arts and kendo. Kaede began a special class for civilian women to teach them rudimentary self-defense with a watered down version of a taijutsu she taught to kunoichi which was specialized for women. The dojo became very successful and they began hiring retired shinobi to help teach so they could fit all the students. When Kaede was removed from active duty for maternity leave Akihito was very satisfied and happy with his life. He had recently begun to consider retirement, seeing many of his age mates had either retired or died. After talking about it with his wife he realized he really wasn't ready and continued his work as a shinobi, though he took less missions after his daughter's birth. Akihito's protectiveness of Aiko was nothing compared to how he felt about his daughter. He actually wept with relief when Chiaki loudly proclaimed that she refused to ever become a kunoichi after just a month at the Academy. Enrolling her in a civilian school Akihito was at first happy beyond words, but quickly relized that without her being a kunoichi Chiaki wouldn't be able to defend herself and became even more protective and forced the girl to take martial arts training at the dojo. The little girl was very annoyed by this finding it very "unfeminine", but agreed in exchange for her father allowing her to transfer into a mixed gender school instead of the all-girl school he insisted on. Reluctantly Akihito allowed this and Chiaki quickly proved to be a very efficient fighter, making her father proud, but refused to enter any competitions and keeping it a secret. Kaede, who'd never returned to active duty, laughed slightly at her husband's plight knowing that the reason he butted head's with his daughter so much was due to the two of them being so alike and told them as much. Genin When Akihito turned fifty he began to consider retirement again. But then decided that before he could retire that he should become a Jōnin-sensei and pass on his skills before it was too late. After discussing it with his wife, who was very enthusiastic about the idea, he applied and was accepted. The team he wound up with surprised him and almost made him change his mind about the entire process of teaching. One was a pervert who was in denial about being a pervert, one had a strange fascination with sucking on sharp pointy weapons, and the last one was someone who couldn't be properly explained and was too fond of spandex for Akihito's peace of mind. Not to mention they can't get along at all and only just managed to pass the bell test. Akihito asked to be given another team, but Hiruzen and Kaede convince him to give the kids a chance. Akihito agrees to train them for a month and if they can't impress him than he's recommending they be sent back to the Academy and he's retiring. After a month the team is still struggling and Akihito agrees to take them on a C-rank mission vowing to turn in his final assessment after it's over. During the mission things go badly when they ran into a group of Iwagakure shinobi who were in Kusagakure for no good reason. Suspecting something was up, Akihito sent his genin back to Konoha for back up and attemted to gather information on the group. Akihito was caught though when the village head who'd hired them, not wanting to anger the other shinobi, informed the group of the Konoha presence in the area. When he is captured Akihito recognizes that the group as entirely Jōnin and places a few as those who specialize in intellegence gathering from his converstions with Tomoe in the recent months. The squad splits up with most of them continuing on whatever mission they'd started and three remaining behind to deal with Akihito. Realizing he may soon die, after torture, Akihito prepares to commit suicide with a cynide pill rather than go through that. To his surprise it proves unecessry when the supplies that the Iwa nin had been given by the village explode injurying two of them, and killing one of the Jōnin. Even more surprising is the sudden arrival of a full ANBU squad, who immediately surround the old Jōnin. The two injured shinobi realizing they are out of their depth make a run for it followed closely by two of the ANBU. Shocked Akihito turns to question the ANBU who'd began untying him only to find Genma instead. Even more confused Akihito finds one of the ANBU giving him Gai's "good guy" and Ebisu to be calmly removing and deactivating any leftover exploding tags. Gai quickly gets rid of his clones and drops the henge before happily explaining to his teacher how they had came up with the plan for his rescue after their path to Konoha was cut off by more Iwa nin. When questioned on how they knew about ANBU, Genma explained his older brother was a captain and he'd helped Gai perfect the uniform based off of his brother's. Ebisu, who was a big reader, had been able to give them a basic work up of rudimentary formations and Gai had the biggest chakra reserves so he could make more clones. Impressed, Akihito tells them they willl return to Konoha immediately to report and surprises them by deciding to keep them on. Akihito trained his team for three years before enrolling them in the Chunin Exams. Chiaki and Ryuuchi Retirement Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Martial Hearts Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Akihito's hobbies are teasing his granchildren (especiallly Akira and Akihiro), spending time with his wife, and checking on the progress of his former genin teams. * Akihito had three seperate genin teams. In chronological order they were: Team Thirteen (Genma, Ebisu, Guy), Team Six (Ko, Daichi, Hana) and Team Two (Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT